


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 6: I thought this whole operation was your idea.

by PowerPad



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mentioned Mace Windu, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Yoda (Star Wars), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Yet another transcript of a scene from Subspace 2, from chapter 6. Anakin Skywalker and the 501st must embark on a mission after the Republic gets word a ship containing valuable plans had been attacked by space pirates.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 6: I thought this whole operation was your idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to u/Gwultz, who has given me a bunch of feedback on my prievous transcripts, and for joining in.

**SUPER SMASH BROS. AU SUBSPACE 2:**

**CHAPTER 6.**

"Hold on, Master," Anakin Skywalker said, walking with his Jedi mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi. "I thought this whole plan of attack was your idea." Obi Wan responded with "You convinced Yoda and Windu you were up to task of searching the Cargo Ship that was attacked by Space Pirates, and you are strong and wise, and i'm proud of you." Both Jedi stopped walking, and they had finally arrived at the loading dock, where Anakin was to wait for the 501st to land their ship, so they could head off again to the Cargo Ship. Anakin asked, "I guess you'll be heading off to investigate that planet that sent a strange cry for help?" Obi wan looked at his student in the eyes and said, "It's a cry for help we can't afford to ignore. Farewell, old friend. May the force be with you." Obi wan then walked in a different direction.

Meanwhile, abord the cargo ship, a trophy was awakened, and Weiss got up from the floor, wondering where she was. She re-called those odd Primid creatures at the Emerald Forest, and wondered if Ruby, Blake, and Yang were fine. Suddenly, Weiss heard a sound. It was a lot like a growl, but it was close by. Weiss ran, and hid behind another box. Her instincts were good, as a large purple dragon appeared in the doorway, and pointed to 2 of those Primid creatures, telling them to search the front. Ridley, the purple dragon, walked out of the room.

Back with Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion of Clone Troopers, 10 units were following Anakin's yellow ship, and they landed in the ruined hanger of the cargo ship. Primids noticed the ship, but they didn't notice Anakin jumping out and igniting his weapon, swinging it at them, slicing them in half, turning them into the odd shadow energy. The 5 smaller ships the 501st used landed in the hanger as well. Anakin said to the commander of the small group, "Take 5 of your men and search the left corridor. I'll take 4 and head off to the main cargo hold." The clone commander nodded, and lead 5 of them to the main cargo room.

While Anakin and 4 Clone Troopers were heading to the main cargo hold, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she drew her rapier, and rushed at one of them, taking it out. The other attempted to punch her, but Weiss sent some Fire Dust at it, burning it. Suddenly, a shot from a trophy gun narrowly missed her. It was from Ridley, who was standing on top of a crate. Weiss started using Glyphs to zip around, dodging blasts from the Trophy Gun, until she tripped over a smaller box. It seemed like she was going to be turned back into a trophy, when suddenly, something re-directed the shot elsewhere. It was someone carrying a blue beam for a blade, and he was being aided by 4 people in blue and white armor, firing their blasters at Ridley.

Their weapons seemed to have no harm on Ridley, and he jumped over the clones, slapping them around, occasionally dragging one of them across the floor. The mysterious blue beam wielder said, "This is where the fun begins. You killed my clone troopers, so you'll pay!" Using his non-weapon hand, he pushed Ridley pretty far, through the wall of the cargo ship, and then bent some of the wall metal to close the hole. Weiss thought, "What can't this guy with a weapon do?" The person put away their weapon, and said, "The name's Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" The heiress responded, "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Dust Company. I expect someone like you wouldn't know what that is. Where even are we, anyway?" Anakin responded. "We're on board a cargo ship. Let's get to the main cockpit. We can try to steer this thing back to Coruscant." Both Anakin and Weiss begin running, meeting up with the clone commander and his 5 units he was leading. "Where's the control room?" The Jedi Knight asked the Clone Commander. "I don't know sir. Try going to the upper levels of this cargo ship."

Weiss was busy trying to process why these armored people were taking orders from Anakin. Nevertheless, the clone commander lead the way up the command room, which was mostly intact. "Strap yourselves to a seat, we're gonna try to fly back to Coruscant." Anakin hopped in one of the seats, as did Weiss. A blue and white rolled up to Anakin, and stood by him. "R2, set flight back to Coruscant, and send the remaining fuel to half throttle." R2-D2 did so,and the ship started to turn around. Weiss noticed an object. It was not far, but it wasn't close either. Just as they were starting to head back in the direction of the planet, something collided with the side of the ship. R2 made a bunch of whistles and beeps. "What do you mean, we have to crash on a different planet?" Anakin was speaking to R2-D2. "Ah well, just hoping it's not a sandy one.." Anakin steered the ship in the direction of a different planet, and flew towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
